


Here We Lie as Cold Winds Blow

by thehappiestgolucky



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Infected AU, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestgolucky/pseuds/thehappiestgolucky
Summary: A one-shot of a Hollow Knight AU, where events slightly differ and the ending is much worse. What if Ghost never beat Radiance? What if the entirety of Hallownest got infected?Xero wakes up, confused and sore. There's a cold wind howling. There's a sense of dread growing.
Relationships: Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	Here We Lie as Cold Winds Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I'm not dead, I'm very hyperfixiated on Hollow Knight and I don't post often-
> 
> Anyway, I write little one-shots in my spare time so I thought 'hey why not post one?', so here I am. Posting one. I mention this thing called Dream Bonds (which is a thing I made up for soft points don't @ me) and for a little post explaining it uhhh here: https://thehappiestgolucky.tumblr.com/post/625473841209180160/im-really-sorry-for-the-repost-tumblr-is-being
> 
> This one-shot takes place shortly after The Hollow Knight is sealed away in the Black Egg, in the short time period where the Infection was successfully locked away.

_...THIEF... _

_...KILL… KILL THE EMPTY ONE… _

**_...YOU CANNOT SEAL ME AWAY..._ **

  
  


The world was a haze. And painful. Darkness completely engulfed the ant's vision as all at once senses stirred him awake. The light that had persisted in his mind all at once vanished, quelled. Not dead, but suddenly the choking hold on his mind was gone. Wait… was his eyes open? Xero brought a shaking hand up to his face, poking his eye as he hissed. Yeup… they were. He blinked multiple times, trying desperately to make out the view in front of him - his dark blurry vision only offering small speckles of different hues of blues. It was nicer than the furious bright light he had been seeing for…

For how long? His mind was muddled and it ached, but it wasn't as if he could just sleep the pain off now. No he was wide awake, lying flat on his back staring into the ceiling. At least… he was sure it was a ceiling. Where was he?  _ Who _ was he?

The ants face scrunched up, trying desperately to grasp something in his mind. It felt… empty. He had thoughts but nothing stuck. Just questions as the rest of his senses began to finally adjust. The wind howling around him was cold, unforgiving as a shiver shot down his spine. His vision still hazy, but able to make out shapes, he pushed himself up slowly - groaning as his head pounded. Why was he so stiff? As he finally managed to bring himself to a sitting position his hand brushed against something, causing him to jump and spin his head towards the object. It was… soft? He squinted, trying to make out the muddle of browns and reds in front of him. Was it… was it another bug? Curiously he placed his hand back to where it had brushed against a colour, pleasantly surprised as it rested on fur. 

Familiar fur. It was right there, in the back of his mind. A familiar voice, a familiar memory linked with that fur. Did he know this bug? If he did he was desperately hoping he didn't just develop amnesia on the poor thing. His hand rubbed the fur, a warmth spreading from  his chest as a gruff yet so soft voice rumbled in his mind.

_ A gentle hand came to rest on his cheek, Xero looking up slowly as his eyes met the moths. Markoth cradled the ants face, pressing their foreheads together, “I know… I know it hurts. Just hold on, please. I can't lose you Xero.” _

Markoth. Despite the pain and muddled thoughts Xero’s mind became slightly clearer, a sudden breathless joy overcoming the tired ant. Markoth. Markoth was  _ here _ . He must've been looking after him this entire time he was...

  
  


_ “Xero?” The ant shared a terrified glance with Markoth, feeling fire burn in his mind as the corners of his vision lit with a bright white light. Xero pushed the moth away, stumbling back as he was shaking all over, unable to maintain control of himself. _

_ “Stay back! I-I can't-” _

**_KILL THE TRAITOROUS MOTH_ **

**_KILL THE THIEF_ **

**_KILL THE EMPTY ONE_ **

_ Xero’s vision was briefly overcome with light, feeling his body move but being unable to grasp control of it again. As his heart raced he could do nothing as he heard his partner yell, heard Markoth begging with the husk of the ant, feel the moth desperately hold Xero back. _

_ “Xero! Please! Can you hear me?” _

_ Yes. Yes he wanted to scream, as his vision clouded with a horrifically burning orange filter, he finally saw what was happening. He was aware he was growling, far too aware of Markoth’s large terrified eyes. ‘Please’ he wanted to beg at the moth, as he could only witness Markoth try desperately to knock Xero out, ‘Please just kill me. I don't want to hurt you!’ _

_ In an instant Xero was all too aware of the scenery change, aware that his body was hissing and growling at the moth as he noticed Markoth meditating. He had managed to knock Xero out, taking and hiding them both amongst the ashes of the Kingdoms Edge. Everything throbbed, the pain and far reaching seething of the light clawing at every inch of his mind as Xero was nothing but a witness.  _

...Infected. The ant deflated slightly, memory beginning to flood back as he finally put a name to the bright light of pain. Right… he had fallen to the Infection. So the King’s plan must've worked, the Vessel contained the Light. That was why he was no longer infected. Xero could still feel the weak lingering presence of her, but it was so insignificant he pushed that thought aside. That wasn't his focus right now, it was at his husband. His vision finally being able to make out the fur, the necklace and the cape of Markoth the ant moved his hand to shake the moth awake. He cursed himself silently for being so shaky, hand barely able to grasp onto the moths shoulders. Xero stopped.

His eyes rested on the pale blue light coming from Markoth’s right arm. The Dream Bond. Xero smiled to  himself, instead bringing his hand to rest on the marking - ready to trace it. But he froze as his hand touched the moths arm.

Why was it cold? Xero shook Markoth, heartbeat picking up as he prayed it was just the wind making the carapace cold to the touch. His heart sank like a stone, noticing the slackness of the moth. No. No he can't be. 

“Markoth?” he managed, throat scratchy as he shook the moth harder. “Markoth!” He moved, ready to shake Markoth with both hands - bumping his helmet with a resounding  _ clink _ on something. Pulling back Xero’s eyes focussed desperately. On the pale blue nail. His eyes traced down the handle, all the way down the blade. No. No. No.

This wasn't happening. Yet Xero’s vision only became clearer as his eyes focussed on all the small shapes around him. No…

_ Xero was screaming. In his mind he was screaming, begging, crying as his voice tried desperately to reach whatever cruel god was forcing him to watch this. He was screaming at his body to _ **_stop_ ** _.  _ **_Please just stop!_ ** _ He couldn't look away as he felt every single swing of his own nails clanging against Markoth’s shields, heart aching as he could feel each blow weakening the moth. _ **_Please gods don't do this!_ ** _ The infected ant smashed the hilt of his blade against Markoth’s wrist, causing his shield to clatter to the ground as he cried in pain.  _ **_He did nothing wrong! Leave him alone!_ ** _ With the infected ants other hand the moth was pinned against a wall swiftly.  _ **_Please! Please don't! Spare him! I’m begging you please don't take him!_ ** _ The pale blade pierced into Markoth, stilling the moth’s struggling as he inhaled sharply. The infected ant held the moth in place, blade embedded deep into him. Without a word the moth brought a shaking hand up to cup Xero’s cheek.  _ **_No! No!_ ** _ Markoth said nothing as his eyes searched the orange fire of Xero’s for anything.  _ **_Markoth! No please! Please!_ ** _ The moth was unceremoniously dropped to the cold floor. _

Xero’s head was pressed against Markoth’s, hands clinging onto the fur of the moth as he cried, tears running down his face as his voice became strained. He didn't care if any passing bugs heard him wail. He didn't care if any predator was alerted to his presence.  _ He _ did this.  _ He did this to him _ . All at once he wanted the light back, wanted to give up his mind to make him forget. But no light stepped forth. No higher being approached to claim his mind from him again. The wind only howled around him, offering no sort of comfort as he cradled the cold body of the moth. 

“I'm sorry.” he croaked out, sobs choking his voice, “I-I'm so sorry.”  _ Please. Please come back. _

  
  



End file.
